Infinite dragonflight
The Infinite Dragonflight is the meddlesome force behind the attempts to alter history in the Caverns of Time. Description All castes of dragonkin, from whelp to dragonspawn to fully grown dragons, have been encountered. Their color range varies from black to dark gray, with an oddly cracked and deteriorating appearance, with a strange blue light glowing through the cracks. Appearing in the first two of the Caverns of Time instances, they are there to stop major events from happening from the past Warcraft lore. In The Escape from Durnholde Keep, the Dragonflight interrupt Thrall's escape by kidnapping Taretha; in Opening the Dark Portal, the Dragonflight attempt to prevent Medivh from opening the portal. They are strangely absent in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, although one can still speculate that they have made some unseen changes to the battle. The full nature of the Infinite Dragonflight and their goals are unknown, but comments made by the Epoch Hunter reveal that they serve a single master. Noteworthy members * Aeonus * Chrono Lord Deja * Epoch Hunter * Temporus Speculation Their activities in the altered timeways featured in the Caverns of Time could be indicative of an alliance with the Burning Legion, as the prevention of the rise of Thrall and the Azerothian Horde was indicated by members of the Keepers of Time to be designed to weaken Azeroth's defenses for the onslaught of the Legion, and the alteration of the outcome of the Battle of Mount Hyjal to grant the Legion a victory outright. Another theory is the involvement of the black dragon aspect Deathwing, whose nihilistic tendencies would fit quite well with attempting to cause untold destruction by collapsing the very timeways guarded by Nozdormu. The black color of the infinite dragonflight would support this theory, and their otherworldly appearance could easily be explainable by Deathwing's abuse of the Demon Soul and his exposure to the reckless power being released by the warlocks of Draenor, most notably Gul'dan. Aeonus's and Epoch Hunter's Sand Breath ability supports this theory, as Neltharion was known as the Earth-Warder. However it should be noted that "sand breath" is one of Nozdormu's abilities, not Deathwing's. Another theory, also involving Deathwing, is that he seeks to use the timeways to somehow prevent the destruction of the Demon Soul (And the other events thereof, including the Day of the Dragon). Somehow, Deathwing MAY have managed to assemble a force large enough (Presumably along the Breeding Programme). ...This doesn't explain the "Comments" from Deja and Epoch Hunter, however, the prevention of the Dark Portal and Thrall's escape may have some purpose in Deathwing's scheme. It is even conceivable that these two theories are both correct, and that Deathwing has found the Legion to be a powerful ally in his lust for destruction. However, one certainty is that the intentions of the Infinite Dragonflight are ill-conceived at best and ruthlessly apocalyptic at worst. However, there could be arguments that the Infinite are descended from all Dragonflights. Blue shows through the cracks in the Infinite's skin, and they seem to be masters of the Arcane, as Chrono Lord Deja has an Arcane Blast. They have powers over time, as evidenced by Aeonus's Time Stop, Deja's Time Lapse, and Epoch's Disrupt Magic. There is no evidence yet of Red or Green abilities, but they could show up once the fourth dungeon in Caverns of Time opens. It is also possible that they serve the Old Gods. If it is true that they are descended from Deathwing, since he was corrupted originally by the Old Gods, the Infinite could be corrupted as well. Troubling the timeways could bring down the Old Gods' enemies, the Night Elves and the Five Dragonflights (now four due to Deathwing's betrayal). Another, less likely, theory, is that a deranged form of Medivh is behind it all. This speculation is drawn solely from a single phrase, where Aeonus yells in the Black Morass, "The time has come to shatter this clockwork universe forever!", a term used by Medivh often enough in The Last Guardian, and a fact he despises. It is even possible that they are former members of the Bronze Dragonflight who have grown discontent with Nozdormu's policy of maintaining history when they could change it.This is based on that Deja asks "Why do you aid the Magus? Just think of how many lives could be saved if the portal is never opened, if the resulting wars could be erased ... " Tinfoil Hat Theorycrafting Another theory of their creation starts with Deathwing. From Lady Sinesta in Shadowmoon Valley's meeting with the Dragonmaw Overlord, she refers to "The Master" being alive and wanting to continue the experiments of Nefarian. We can infer that The Master is Neltharion and that he wishes to continue Nefarian's experiments where he left off. With the netherdrake eggs and Nefarian's incompleted experiments, Deathwing continues to produce experimental drakes along with both pure stock and what remains of the captured dragons and eggs from Blackwing Lair. Down the line, many, MANY years in the future, the breeding program ends up being incredibly successful and produces a race of dragons that have within them sides of all Aspects with enough Nether aspect to effectively amplify whichever sides they deem most important. The race as a whole decides that to establish dominance they need to control time and we get: The Infinite Dragonflight. They are still very obviously corrupted (being the end result of Deathwing and his like), and would have a driving devotion towards achieving dominance for Deathwing and his allies (this could easily tie into Neltharion allying with the Burning Legion, seeing how he was partially corrupted by both them and the Old Gods in the War of the Ancients), and would alter the past to achieve those goals. This would also explain why the Bronze flight is having such a hard time tracking them, since they are quite obviously NOT a spawn of a natural Aspect brood. One very weakly supported possibility for the source of the Infinite Dragonflight comes from the Children's Week events for the Horde. During the first TBC Children's Week event in 2007, Horde players were able to adopt a blood elf orphan girl named Salandria in Shattrath City. One of the places Salandria wished to go and see was the Caverns of Time. Upon arriving at the Caverns, the guards of the Bronze Dragonflight attempt to attack Salandria almost immediately upon seeing her. The Bronze Dragon in the center of the room stops them, saying she has not "yet" become their enemy. Salandria also wishes for you to buy her a small toy dragon from the vendor there, and upon doing so, she plays with the toy, and you receive the text "You can see the wheels in the small girl's head turning, as she says 'One day, I'll have a dragon of my very own!" ( ) Given later events during this Children's Week event, where Salandria is taken to the captured Naaru under the Blood Knights' Citadel in Silvermoon, and is able to siphon energy from this Naaru as well as or better than the master Magisters there, it is obvious that she is more powerful than is outwardly obvious. If she is this powerful, and an orphan of the many wars of Azeroth and Outland, it may be that she harbors some desire to alter time, perhaps to bring back her parents or some other, possibly more nefarious goal. The Infinite Dragonflight may thus be the result of infusing the Blood Elf-corrupted powers of a Naaru with dragons and using them to alter history, as she would have strong motive to do so. It should be noted that that the World of Warcraft history site states that during the creation "In that age, there were many dragonflights." So it is possible that they were always there. Entering the Mount Hyjal instance, Indormi emotes, "Do you think the rumors about the Infinite Dragonflight are true? I've sensed it... the familiarity." This suggests that the Infinite is not a complete mystery, but the mortal races haven't heard the same information yet. Category:Dragons Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragonkin Category:Infinite Dragonflight